Another Bakugan Brawler
by ShadowPhoenix34
Summary: Dan has a twin sister and her attribute is Darkus. She's friends with all the brawlers and best friends with Shun and Runo. Here is Bakugan Battle Brawlers with an OC thrown into the mix how will the story change now? Read to find out. A shun/oc story later on
1. The battle Begins

**Hey people of the web. Bet you thought I was dead huh? Well I'm not I've just been really busy lately. However I graduate High school the 18th and graduate Votech the 15th si I might have more time. The other problem is I share the computer with my brother so it's really hard for me to be able to use it. I'll try to update my stories soon but it might take a while. -ShadowPhoenix34**

**I don't own Bakugan it belongs to ****TMS****Entertainment**** and Japan Vistec. I only own Ashley.**

CHAPTER 1: THE BATTLE BEGINS

"I know this is gonna sound weird but one day my whole world changed. You see cards started dropping from the sky coming down like rain. At first we didn't now know where they came from or who sent them. We only knew they were more than just ordinary playing cards. And it was happening all around the world. In the north, in the south. They landed everywhere. Together with my online friends we created a wicked new game we called bakugan. That's when the powers of the cards was revealed. Each one had it's own battling beast that came to life when you threw it down. The battles were intense and if you chose the wrong card you lost it and the beast inside. That's only half the story another even bigger battle was taking place in a parallel universe called Vestroia. My name is Dan and together with my twin sister Ashley, our friends runo, Marucho, Julie, Mr. hot shot himself Shun, and Alice we are the Bakugan battle brawlers."

**Ashley POV:**

"Mom, we're home" Dan said. We ran up the stairs and again mom was either doing yoga or some other kind of exercise in the living room. Dan and I split apart and went to our separate rooms. I grabbed my Serpenoid, Monarus, and Revenoid and my cards and walked back out.

"Daniel, Ashley I put your lunch in the fridge and please don't forget to wash up" Mom said.

"Okay Mom. Be down in a minute" Dan and I yelled in unison. I waited outside his door for him to decide his bakugan.

Hm let's see I'll take this, oh my saurus. Oh this one for sure. All set" Dan said.

"Jeez Dan do you have to commentate every time you pick a bakugan?" I teased.

"You my darling sister need to shut up" Dan said then playfully pushed me. I laughed.

"Daniel, Ashley your lunch is ready it's getting cold"

"Then why'd you put it in the fridge?" Dan asked. I slapped him in the back of the head.

"Don't get smart with me young man" Mom said as we ran down the stairs.

"Sorry mom," I said, "you know Dan". Dan yelled sorry and gave me a glare. I shrugged my shoulders and stuck my tongue out at him. I could hear mom asking where we were going when Dan and I ran out the door. We hopped onto our bikes on the way to meet Akira for a battle. I wasn't battling I just came with Dan to watch. I loved bakugan and to me it was more than a game it was a part of me. Anyway we skidded to a stop when we saw Akira and some other guy by a park bench.

"Sorry, I'm late" Dan said.

"And here I thought you might have chickened out" Akira said. I rolled my eyes and said "well you apparently don't know us very well do ya Akira". Dan smirked at me and asked Akira who he brought with him.

"You're battle isn't with me Danny Boy".

"Wow, I don't think that's very fair".

"You're right Dan it's not, I'm here they're outnumbered" I said smirking." Dan and I laughed. The guy starts cracking his knuckles acting like he's supposed to be scary.

"My little bro here says you think you're pretty good. Well I guess it's time to find out how good you really are".

"Yeah I'm pretty good. What about you? What's your deal?"

"Names Shuji and I'm the master of subterra space". Ah like Julie.

"You gotta be joking I've never heard of subterra before. Ah great how am I supposed to battle against a beast that doesn't exist". I face palmed. Oh Dan so so stupid. Sometimes I was embarrassed to even be his twin.

"Quit your stalling" Shuji said. Okay now he's just annoying me more.

"Okay let's do this, but I gotta warn ya I've never lost a battle before".I raised my eyebrow. Okay so the 15 times he's lost to me don't count because …? Again Dan is getting cocky and getting rid of logic.

"Are you ready or what?" Shuji asked.

"Let's go" Akira said. Says the boy not even battling. Dan scoffs. The fountain turns on and birds start flying.I grab Dan's shoulder so I can watch the battle.

"Bakugan field open". Everything starts slowing down. Then we're in the battle field.

"Gate card set". They both throw their cards onto the field. Shuji goes first.

"Ready or not here I come he throws his bakugan onto his gate card.

"Bakugan stand". A giant preying mantis pops up. Great a bug I think sarcastically.

"Wow, freaky" Dan said. Dan and I have to jump back to avoid the Mantris' leg. Dan and I turn on our bakupods so we can see the stats. The mantris had a power level of 270Gs. I could tell Dan was thinking about his next move. Which was about the only time he did think the rest of the time he was impulsive.

"You're little bug is going down" Dan says as he throws his bakugan onto Mantris' card and becomes a giant serpent.

"Really Dan you know that Serpenoid is always my choice. Get your own ideas" I tell him. He just smirks at me and turns back to the battle. Serpenoid power level was 320 Gs so it was higher, but I knew not to count my chickens before they hatched. Shuji probably had something up his sleeve. Serpenoid wrapped around mantris.

"Heh alright" Dan said. Shuji did a freaky laugh. See knew it. Shuji opened up his gate card and the ground turned to sand complete with pyramids. Dan and I looked at our baku pods and MAntris had raised to 420 Gs. "Not good" Dan said.

Dan calm down this is only round one you still have time" I told him. Mantris popped out of the ground and slashed at Serpenoid turning him back into a ball which flew back to Dan's feet. Well 1 down however Dab still had 2 bakugan left to use.

You're toast" Shuji said.

I rolled my eyes and yelled, " It's not over till it's over!". Shuji ignored me and started laughing.

"Oh man that was so easy you fell faster than a deck of cards in a tornado. Time to finish what I started" He threw down another bakugan this time onto Dan's card. It was a subterra terrorclaw.

"You think you're pretty good huh?" Dan asked. "Well you better buckle up Shuji because you're going down". He threw his next bakugan which was a ravenoid. "Gate Card open". Rings of fire went everywhere. Ravenoid flew above them flying towards terrorclaw turning him back into a ball.

"looks like it's all tied up!" I yelled.

"Not for long. Gate card set". It was saurus vs. saurus. Dan used an ability card called Saurus Glow Shuji's saurus was wiped out returning to him at his feet. Now it 2-1 with Dan winning. Shuji starts going on about how it can't be happening, how he can't be losing.

"hate to tell you bud but it looks like you're down to your subterra mantris. And if I figure right one more itsy bitsy battle should put you away for good: dan sia and I laughed.

"Yep that bug is getting squashed" I said while I was laughing.

"We'll see about that punk. Gate card set". Shuji throws at Mantris and Dan throws out falconeer. Shuji opens his gate card raising mantris to 300 Gs and uses the ability slice cutter bringing down falconeer to 280 Gs.

"Wow I'm impressed" Dan says sarcastically. "If you think you're the only one holding an ace you're wrong". Dan counters with Frame Flare nullifying Shuji's gate card leaving falconeer at 280 Gs and Mantris at 270 Gs. Mantris got hit by the fireball returning to a ball and we return to the real world.

"Well dan wins" I said. Akira looks dumbstruck by the fact that Shuji lost.

Dan looks at me, "That was easy".

"Was there ever any doubt?" I asked.

********************TIME SKIP**********************

Dan starts bragging to Runo, Julie, aice, and Marucho about his win. I was sitting on his bed looking through my cards and bakugan. Runo bursts his bubble telling him he's only ranked 121.

"Runo thank you, I love you chica" I told her. She laughs and Dan gives me the stink eye before checking his ranking. Turns out he moved to 117. Runo however tells him to hold his breath until he breaks the top 10. I however was sitting happily in the top 20's at 15. Shun and I battle as a team every now and again and we're great together and he's ranked number one, but it's starting to lose its charm for him. While I was sitting there thinking, Runo and Dan started acting like children and Julie starts flirting with Dan and when she kisses the webcam he fell out of his chair while I sit there laughing. Marucho tells him to set his sights on Shun because he's ranked number one and in a few years tells him he could surpass him.

"Actually Dan you may want to beat me first seeing as how you've lost to me 15 times" I say. He however ignores me. Talking about Shun reminds me I need to call him if he's not busy tomorrow.

The next day Dan had detention so I was home before him. I booted up my computer to see if Shun was on which he was.

"Hey shun".

"Hey Ash".

"Have any battles actually worth the time yet" I ask smiling.

He scoffs. "No, they're all a bunch of amateurs"

"Totally with you on that. The idiots here have no skill to give me any fun while battling anymore. Dan can't even give me a challenge anymore" I tell him.

He smiles. "You still coming over tomorrow?"

"Yep can't wait. You need someone to talk to that isn't your grandfather In other news have you heard about the bakugan talking on the web?"

"Yeah I have have you heard them?"

"No, but Dan swears his new bakugan was talking. I think he's in his room convinced he's lost his mind" I say laughing.

He laughs with me. He looks at the clock and says "I gotta go. See you tomorrow".

"Peace".

"Bye".

I sign off and head to bed. Right before I fall asleep I hear dan arguing with somebody but I'm too tired to figure out who with before I'm out. Tomorrow is going to be a long day.


	2. Masquerade Ball

**Hey guys sorry it has taken me so long to update I've had other stuff to do and I have to study for the ACT I'm taking in June so I can apply for the college I want to go to and I also have to share the computer with my brother so fingers crossed I can get updates in sooner.-ShadowPhoenix34**

**I don't own Bakugan it belongs to ****TMS****Entertainment**** and Japan Vistec. I only own Ashley.**

"Normal Speech"

"_Thoughts"_

CHAPTER 2: MASQUERADE BALL

I woke up the next morning to the sun in my eye. Great this day is already starting out bad. I got dressed in my white pants, a purple spagetti strap tanktop and my black jacket (A.N: like the one dan wears just black), and white fingerless gloves (A.N: like Shun's just you know white). My purple bakugan holder was attached to the black belt around my waist and my purple bakupod was around my wrist. I looked in the mirror so I could brush out my hair. I unlike dan got my hair color from dad instead of mom so his was brown and mine was black. I pulled my hair into a high ponytail and my purple sidesweep banga fell in front of my right eye covering it. People had a hard time believing Dan and I were twins I had green eyes he didn't, I had black hair instead of brown, and the fact I'm a darkus brawler instead of pyrus oh well. I placed my Serpenoid, Monarus, and ravenoid into my bakugan holder and grabbed my cards and put them in my back pocket and headed to see if Dan was up yet.

"Come on I know I wasn't hearing things. Why won't you say something? Come on!" Dan was complaining as he poked the new he got while battling Shuji.

"Dan he isn't going to come out if you continue to pester him about it. If it was me I'd stay quiet just to make you mad. Let him come out in his own time" I tried to tell him. Dan however ignored me, nothing new there, and said he was going to bring drago to school to show everyone he could talk. I face palmed and asked him, "Dan what makes you think he'll talk then if he hasn't spoken a word since you got him?"Again he ignored me, of course ignore me when I'm completely right, and grabbed his backpack and Drago, put on out shoes, and walked out the door. I grabbed my backpack I had left by my door and we walked to school. Pretty much as soon as we walked into the classroom everyone swarmed Dan asking if that was the bakugan they heard about and wishing they had one as well. I put my head in my hands and shook it. This was going to be a loooong day. I placed my head in my hand and decided to watch this train wreck.

"Ta da feast your eyes on the one and only Drag" Dan said with his foot on a chair holding Drago out for everyone to see. I felt sorry for Drago being shown around like some shiny new toy. Dan forgets bakugan aren't just game pieces they're living beings. One of the boys goads Dan into making Drago talk and Dan ,being the idiot that he is, says he can prove it. Dan is on the road to embarrassment population him.

"Okay, Okay I'll show you. Ready Drago it's show time Bakugan stand" Dan says as he pretends to throw Drago. I face palmed and shook my head. Add me to the embarrassment population. Right now I'm embarrassed to be his sister let alone his twin. The rest of the students and I sweat dropped and they all started asking if it was busted. Dan starts freaking out and continues to try to make Drago talk.

"You're embarrassing me Drago" Dan says.

"And you have been embarrassing me since we walked into the classroom. I told you it wouldn't work" I told him. He threw a wad of paper at me and I caught it with my amazing reflexes that I learned from Shun and his grandfather. All the kids had moved to the front of the classroom and one of the kids asked Dan if he had finished his homework.

I scoffed, " Do you really think Dan did his homework like he was supposed to?" Dan starts freaking out going to everyone asking to copy theirs. I looked at the clock noticing the bell had rung so I stayed in my seat waiting for Ms. Purdy to walk into the classroom. Dan was still asking to copy and when he turned around to look at me with pleading eyes I raised my eyebrow and gave him a "don't even think about it" look and he turned away. I looked over at Dan's desk and noticed Drago was trying to roll off of it I thought about picking him up but decided to let him be. He was moving for his own reasons. Not even a second later Ms. Purdy opened the door and asked/yelle, "Students did you not hear the bell?" Everyone started freaking out and ran to their seats. One of the kids bumped into Dan's desk and Drago went flying and continued to get kicked and I started running my hand through my hair nervously hoping he wouldn't get stepped on.

"Drago" Dan said as he leaped for him but Drago jumped out of his hand's reach and started bouncing everywhere before stopping at Ms. Purdy's feet.

"Whose responsible for bringing marbles to my classroom?" She saw Dan standing in the aisle, " Daniel I'll see you after class.

"Yes mam!"

"Do I make myself clear?!"

Class starts and we're learning math. I'm working on the problems on the board when I happen to look over at Dan and see him cleaning Drago with a toothbrush.

"Oh man all that rolling around on the floor sure messed you up little guy. There now you're starting to look new again all shiny and junk."

I lean over to Dan and whisper, "Dan number 1 you're talking in class and number 2 do you really think he wants to be cleaned with a toothbrush the way you're doing it?" I'm however ignored as Dan tries to get Drago to talk Drago suddenly pops out and yells at Dan.

"Cease your scrubbing human I am not your toy!" Dan jumped back in shock.

"Wo you scared the crud out of me, but I knew it I you could talk." Oh no Dan's gonna brag and he's gonna get detention…. again. "Listen up guys my bakugan can talk. Drago just talked to me did you hear? He told me he isn't just some toy."

"Daniel that is quite enough. Can you hear my voice? Well young man? I want you to listen very carefully. Detention for the rest of the semester!"

"Noooooo!"

Ha knew it. I lean over to Drago, "Thanks for talking to him and telling him the truth he never listens to me." Drago turns to me but doesn't say anything. I smile and wink at him and turn back to the front of the classroom.

-After School-

I rode my bike to Shun's house which looked like something a ninja family would own. Well I guess they kinda our ninjas but moving on. I knocked on the door and Shun's grandfather opened the door.

"Ashley how are you today?"

"I'm fine. Is Shun here?"

"He's out in the yard practicing."

"Thank you!" I ran to the yard where Shun was supposed to be but he wasn't there. I look around and notice him on the roof. I jumped onto the roof and sit next to him. "Hey ninja boy."

"Hey Ash." he said staring at the sky.

"You ok? You seem out of it."

"Just thinking."

There was a moment of silence but it wasn't uncomfortable. I've known Shun since we were kids. We were the best of friends pretty much as soon as we met. We just kind of… clicked.

"I heard a bakugan talk." I tell him bluntly. He looks at me raising an eyebrow. "Yeah sounds crazy but it's true. Dan's new bakugan he met yesterday. Dan was scrubbing it with a toothbrush, during class mind you, and it popped out and started to scold him. Said he wasn't just some toy. The very same thing I've been trying to tell Dan since the beginning, but you know Dan doesn't listen until it's literally shoved into his face." We laughed. Another moment of silence passed and I could tell there was something on Shun's mind, but I waited for him to tell me in his own time.

"I lost the number one spot." I turn towards him.

"What? How?"

"Some new guy named Masquerade has been moving up in the ranks."

"Well now there's someone else to battle now if that's a good or bad thing I don't know. We better be ready for when he comes knocking on our door wanting a battle."

"Yep." I look down at my watch and it's 4:00 pm. I stand up holding out my hand.

"Come on up. I have to leave before 5:30 and it's already 4 and I want to do something productive before I go."

"I'm coming, I'm coming bossy." I slap him in the arm laughing. We jump off the roof landing perfectly.

-Back at the Kuso house-

I come home and I can hear Runo yelling at Dan from downstairs. Oh oh Runos' really mad. I run up the stairs to find out was has her so mad. "Okay what have I missed?" I ask.

"Nothing I just turned on the video chat." I hear from the floor. I look down and see Dan had fallen back in his chair and onto the floor. I couldn't help it I laugh while helping him back up.

"Jeez Runo did you have to scare him so bad?" I ask. He hits me in the arm and I slap him in the back of the head. We turn back to the computer.

"I hope you know it's all your fault I lost a bakugan battle today!" Runo yells.

"How is it my/Dan's fault?" Dan and I ask in unison.

"This creep Masquerade came along and totally clobbered me!" she yelled. My eyes are wide _"this guy is more powerful than Shun and I first thought". _"He's been winning battles all over the world." Marucho tells us.

"All the chat rooms I've checked out have been talking about Masquerade." Alice says.

"So what's his deal?" asked Dan.

"He's been winning every battle he's been in and kids all over are losing their bakugan." Julie says.

'Wait loosing them how?" I ask.

"I don't know but my precious terrorclaw is lost for good." Runo says sadly.

"Oh Runo I'm sorry I know how much he meant to you." I tell her. She smiles sadly at me.

We all agree with Marucho that something has to be done with this guy. Dan ever the impulsive one swears to do something about it even going so far as to put his own bakugan on the line. My eyes open wide in shock. "And when you lose the battle what then? Are you even thinking about that?"

"But I won't" Dan stutters.

"Dan he's ranked number one Shun told me today. Even Shun is lower do you have any idea how difficult that is? I have trouble beating Shun and I've moved up to 11." I tell him Dan looks at me then shakes his head pretending to be a soldier going to war. Alice has a point how will Dan battle him if we don't know how to contact him? Dan being the "smart one", that was sarcasm if you didn't figure that out, and starts recording a message for Masquerade. They are all either weird, funny, or both.

"Dan if I were watching this I would be laughing rather than finding it important." I tell him.

He ignores me and continues. "I'm the new number one brawler in town."

"You're kidding." Drago pops out and says.

"Quiet can't you see I'm just bluffin the creep Drago. Got to trick him to come out and play. Wait wo did you just talk Drago?"

"No Dan this is all a figment of your overactive imagination." I say sarcastically rolling my eyes before I hit him in the back of the head.

"Ow sis that hurt."

"See not a dream so yes he did just talk."

"Listen to me humans. I am not a toy." Drago rolls in front of Dan's computer. "In your realm you see me only as a token trinket battling for your pleasure. I ask you is this all just a game to you?" Drago asks us. Before I can answer Dan opens his mouth and says,

"Hello this is the greates game ever. I love everything about the bakugan. It makes me feel alive, in control, and the best part is I love winning. What's wrong Drago you sayin you don't like to battle I thoughts that's what you were programmed for." I gasped and sat down on his bed. _"Did Dan really just say that"_ I ask myself. "I;'m not gettin this." Drago returns to ball form and says,

"Bakugan is more than a game." I walk out of Dan's room not wanting to be in there anymore. I can't believe that's what Dan believes has he no brain or conscience. I head to the bathroom after Dan is done and change into my pajamas after a long shower. Before I go to bed I look into Dan's room and he's out like a light. I can see Drago on the shelf next to him.

"You know Drago not all humans are exactly like Dan." I tell him. He opens up. "Some of us know there is more to the bakugan than what we want to believe." Without another word I walk to my room and close the door. Ready for a goodnight's sleep.

-Time Skip-

"Dan wait up I can only run so fast!"

"Come on move it, move it." Dan says as he weaves around people almost knocking them over. When we get to the railroad bridge he finally stops. I'm behind him gasping for air. The boy can run I'll give him that. With their backs facing us are surprise surprise Shuji and Akira. Once again they want a rematch. "This is a complete waste of my time." Dan turns to me "Sis you comin?"

"Na I'm good beat them to a pulp for me though will ya?"

- Skip the battle-

"Huh you lose." Dan says

"Why do you keep doing this to me!" Shuji wines.

"Why do you keep battling him if you know you're gonna lose?" I ask. Shuji runs home talking about going home to mommy.

"Oh the silent treatment again. Well this time I'm not falling for it you can…." Dan suddenly cuts off and we turn around hearing footsteps.

"I'm looking for Dan Kuso" a mystery voice says. The footsteps continue to get closer.

"That you Masquerade?" Dan asks. A person can be seen stepping out of the shadow. A boy with gravity defying blond hair, a mask that kinda looks like he's wearing sunglasses , a white coat, purple pants, black boots, and red fingerless gloves.

"So you decided to show up and we can put a face to the name. Well MAsquerade I hear you've been stealing my buddies bakugan. How come?!" Masquerade just laughed. "We put a lot of time into organizing this game and there's no way I'm gonna let you or anyone mess it p!" It stops here MAsquerade!" Dan says.

"It's time to battle Dan. Ready?" Masquerade asks. I grab Dan's shoulder knowing something bad was going to happen.

Field open!" They both yell in unison. "Gate card set!"

"Gotta concentrate." Dan says. I notice Masquerade drop a card onto the floor. Oh this can't be good.

"Your move" Masquerade says.

"Come on Serpenoid do some damage."

"Really Dan again get your own ideas." I tell him probably not the best time but oh well.

"Bakugan brawl. Reaper stand."

"Dan you have to be careful we Darkus brawlers always have a trick up our sleeve." I tell him. Masquerade looks at me for a second then returns to the battle. I raise my eyebrow, well that was odd. I look down at my bakupod Reaper has 370 Gs and Serpenoid has 320 Gs.

"Gate card pen now." Serpenoid power increases to 620 Gs. "Okay Masquerade time to put up or shut up let's see you trump that bad boy."

"Ability card activate Dimension 4." The flames fly towards us like they're being blown by the wind. Dan and I cover our faces with our arms.

"What's that?" Dan asks.

"Just one of my many pets it's an ability card called Dimension 4."

"Wo sis you ever heard of it?"

"No Dan I haven't that cards justs as new to me sorry." A darkus card I haven't heard of oh this is really bad. I look down and Serpenoid had dropped back down to its starting power level. Dan yells as Reaper flies at Serpenoid slashing him with his Scythe. A portal opens out of nowhere pulling in Serpenoid. I start tearing up. Oh no if he did that to Serpenoid who knows what other bakugan can get sucked in.

"Dan you have to be careful if you lose again you'll lose all your bakugan." I tell him tears gathering in my eyes. Poor Serpenoid. He looks back me and nods. He then throws out Saurus. MAsquerade throws out Reaper again.

"Ability activate Saurus glow." Dan throws the card at Saurus. "You beat my gate card but you won't be able to override the power of my ability card."

Masquerade smirks, Oh i don't like that look, "Double dimension activate." Saurus' ability disappears. Oh this is worse.. Reaper strikes Saurus with his scythe sending him into the portal.

"No Saurus!" Dan and I yell.

"No fair I want my bakugan back."

"Sorry but no can do once the doom card is payed the battle is over." Masquerade tells us.

"Doom card?" Dan and I ask. Well that doesn't sound good at all.

"Yes Dan the doom card. oNce you throw it down it overpowers all cards so sending the bakugan into another dimension for eternity." I gasp my eyes wide. The bakugan aren't coming back that's horrible.

Drago steps in to explain, "He's right humans a bakugan can never return from the doom dimension. There we meet our eternal demise. Nothing is feared more." Oh no the poor poor bakugan.

"Now I know how you're stealing the bakugan but the question is why you wreckin our game Masquerade?" Dan asks.

"Dan, Dan, Dan who ever said this was just a game. Every single battle is real."

"Drago." Dan says. We notice Drago has started to glow in his anger. "Gate card set. C'mon Drago this is our one shot at it." He throws Drago and It's Reaper vs. Drago. Drago moves to bite Reaper but Reaper uses his scythe so that Drago bites that instead of him.

"Why are you doing this? Do you realise what's happened in Vestroia?"

"That doesn't concern me."

"Of course it does."

"I am a soldier of this dimension. I am free to team up with a human. Then I can inherit infinite power."

"You fool."

"I've had enough of you. It's time to send you to the doom dimension Dragonoid."

"C'mon Drago!" Dan yells. Reaper does a creepy laugh.

"Gave a pleasant journey." Reaper swings his scythe down. Suddenly Drago begins to glow.

"Drago gate card open activate fire storm." Dana says. "We're down to our last card and this is it." Suddenly Drago yells out.

"What's wrong?" Dan asks.

"I don't know but whatever it is it look powerful." I tell him.

"Ultimate Boost!"

Our bakuods go to static and Dan's ability card turns red and breaks. Drago continues to yell as if in pain and the battle ends.

"Huh Drago? Drago where are you?" Dan asks. I happened to look down and Drago is at his feet I touch his shoulder and point down. "Oh Drago." Dan falls to his knees and picks him up.

"I spared him for you." Masquerade tells us.

"Why?" we ask.

"You realise I could have captured your bakugan but I decided against. It's been a slice Dan later." He says as he turns to leave.

"Wait I can beat you I know I can." Dan tries to tell him.

"Bakugan is more than a mere game kiddo. There are other dimensions and powers involved. It's a battle that can lead to the destruction of the entire world."

"For real?" Dan asks.

_ "I knew it. I knew there was more than what we saw."_

And the only way for you to stop it is for you to defeat me." Masquerade tells him.

"This is crazy." Dan says. Masquerade laughs mockingly and walks away. I sit beside Dan laying my head on his shoulder as tears gather in my eyes thinking about Saurus and Serpenoid.

"Man oh man oh man this bites. I will beat you MAsquerade!" Dan yells.

"And I'll be right by your side fighting with you." I say.


	3. A fued between friends

**Thanks Guest Gry17 for your idea and that is exactly what I plan to do however she or he won't appear for a few more chapters so hold on.**

**I don't own Bakugan it belongs to ****TMS****Entertainment**** and Japan Vistec. I only own Ashley.**

"Normal Speech"

"_Thoughts"_

CHAPTER 3: A Feud Between Friends

Dan and I were running through the park for exercise although Dan was taking it a little too far. Practically in my ear he was signing/yelling, "Everybody listen to me holler! I'm the best battle brawler! Battle on! Oh yeah!" Then I'm not for certain if he was talking to me, Drago or himself, probably all three to be fair, but he said "Wanna win at bakugan you gotta keep yourself in shape." All of this he was doing while we were running through a PUBLIC park, I sweatdropped, good thing no one was here this early. When we finished running we had stopped at some stationary bars(AN: The ones on playgrounds that have like three different heights for different sizes of people.) and while Dan was attempting to do pull-ups I was practicing my gymnastics like using my momentum to swing around them and then I flipped off of them landing on my feet. When I was done I sat down on the grass next to a bench and watched Dan while drinking my water bottle. Dan was doing push-ups, a dance that I can't explain but almost had me falling over in laughter and finally he started to practice his brawling throws.

"I'm the man" Dan said with his signature nose flick. I was busy trying not to fall over laughing by his performance.

"Hah you're a boy" Drago told him. That was all it took and I fell onto my back

laughing. I wasn't able to hear Dan talking the entire time but I was able to catch the ending.

"Concentrate! So cool it on the wisecracks Drago and Ashley stop laughing it wasn't funny." I gave him a glare and sat cross-legged and stuck my tongue out at him."Are all humans as you? If so I think you should leave this battle to me?!" Drago asked/yelled.

"Not all humans, I'm not as impulsive as Dan I actually have a brain to use."I told him. Dan glared at me but turned back to Drago.

"I know you want to beat your opponent but there is more at stake than you realise" Dargo said.

"What's more important than winning?" Dan asked. I groan and Drago scoffs

"Humans."

"Well I feel offended." I whisper under my breath after Drago's comment.

"When it comes to bakugan I've got mad skills and I know I can easily be number one." I roll my eyes. I'll prove it the next time I cross paths with that clown Masquerade. He thinks he's a champ but I'll prove he's a chump." Dan said.

"Suuuuure you will Dan." I said sarcastically. "Do you remember what happened last time you went into a battle cocky. You lost your Serpenoid and your Saurus. Think before you act Dan for once in your life." I tried to reason out of his thick skull.

" I agree with the female human. You are blinded by your anger!" Drago said.

"Am not."

"Listen to yourself!" Drago and I yelled in unison. Well that was freaky. Normally the only person I can do that with is Dan and Shun to an extent because I've known him since we were kids.

"Okay that's it." Dan says as he picks up Drago.

"Put me down!"

"Not until you promise to stop dissing me. And from now on… do as I say!"

"Really Dan you're mad at him for telling you the truth. You know what have fun I'm going home."

***********Time Skip******************************

"Oh you started training again. That's great Dan." Runo said.

"Yeah sure. But Drago kept messing with my head so it was hard to focus on what I was doing." I was sitting next to him on the floor meditating when I said,

"And I was laughing at his "training." Using air quotes around training. Dan threw a pencil at me and I caught it throwing it back at him after a second hitting him in the head. Yes bullseye I mentally fist pumped.

"You two shouldn't fight. Real friends help each other out when they need it. So do siblings." Julie said.

" Yeah I know that's why I'm scrubbin Drago down. He was lookin kinda grungy. ANd why Ashley is sitting on the floor."

"That is not why you wouldn't let me get a chair to sit in and I didn't want to sit on your bed!"

"You're so lucky Dan. I've searched the entire web and you're the only person with a talking bakugan." Runo told him. I rolled my eyes _thanks Runo for giving him a bigger ego._

"It's not luck it was meant to be. It was destiny that brought the two of us together."

"Dan you sound like a fortune cookie." I tell him.

"You sis need to shush. I'm the oldest here." He says smirking.

"By 2 minutes that's it! Although I'm the more mature one so I guess it's fair." Dan glares at me and we end up on the floor wrestling. I end up winning being able to pin him to the carpet. "Hah! What now! Dan pushes me off of him and returns to his chair.

"Please continue Runo." He tells her.

"If I could make just one wish it would be that I could find a bakugan ball just like Drago. Then I would face off against Masquerade and find out who the creep is behind the mask." Inside I was wishing the same thing.

Dan's face grows serious as does mine. "You guys hear any news about him?" Dan asks.

"No, nothing after he battled you no one has seen or heard a thing from him again." Julie said. Dan spins his char to wear he is no longer facing the screen and places his right leg over his left knee and says,

"Ah that figures. My crazy skills with the bakugan cards must have spooked him so he went into hiding." I raise an eyebrow getting up. I lean next to his head and whisper,

"But you lost."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that after all he did beat you so why would he have to hide." Runo tells him and we pretend to high five over the webcam. Runo is my best girlfriend while Shun is really just my best friend in general.

"Runo he didn't beat me the battlefield disappeared and the battle was over. It means it was a draw so nobody won." He tells her.

"Dan he was winning whether you want to admit it or not." I tell him. He scoffs and turns away from me. Marucho pops up on the screen after that saying,

"Yes it was a draw."

"Right thanks Marucho." Dan says. I lean over his shoulder so that I have a better view of everyone on the screen. MArucho fixes his glasses and says,

"From what I observe the cards used during the battle had no effect on the final total of the Halo Sector points of either player. If I may speculate perhaps Drago was going to use an attack more powerful than the cards you had and then the overwhelming power emanating from Drago made the battlefield unstable and caused it to vanish. SO with the battlefield gone the battle could most definitely be called a draw." Marucho looked a little smug after his theory. Just sayin.

"It self destructed?" asked Alice. Julie shrugged her shoulders.

"Uh, did I miss something here?"

"That's impossible to use an attack that's stronger than your ability card." Runo said.

"Hold on you mean Drago has power over the ability cards I have?" Dan asked. I whistled. _The dragon is powerful._

"Maybe we should leave you to alone for awhile it sounds like you have a lot to talk about. But don't worry while you're busy gabbing with each other I'll go settle the score with MAsquerade"

"Hey you best step off Runo. I'm the one who is fighting Masquerade next." Dan said.

"You're not the boss of me. I can battle whomever and whenever I want."

"Chill out! Your battle is with Masquerade not each other." Julie tried to reason with them.

"Tell that to mister my way or the highway!" I rubbed my temples and walked out of the room. Changing into my pajamas I looked at my computer to check on my ranking. I had moved up to number 9 so that was good news for me. I turned off my lamp and fell asleep hoping tomorrow would be better for Dan and Drago's partnership. The next morning I woke up and went downstairs for breakfast. Mom had placed a bowl of cereal in front of me and I was eating it when Dan flew down the stairs, wolfed down his food, yelled "Thanks Mom!", and ran back up the stairs. Mom and I looked at each other and shrugged. I finished my breakfast and headed back up the stairs to finish packing my backpack. I also grabbed my bakugan and cards before I left my room to check if Dan was done so we could leave before we were late.

"You and I will make the best team ever. Yeah we're going all the way Drago all the way to the top." he said as he pounded his fist on the desk making a loud thump.

"I'm glad you two are working together but we gotta go or we're gonna be late."

*********************TIME SKIP*******************************

A few days passed. Dan had battled against Shuji, winning again and he and Drago had gotten closer. He even took Drago into the bathroom with him. However as I saw those two together I was feeling kinda left out. Oh well I had other things on my mind right now I had gotten a battle request from Shuji and now it was my turn to show him what a Kuso could do. Funny thing is he wanted to meet in the park like the very first time Dan battled him.I met him next to the fountain and said, "Okay mister I switch my element every time I battle show me what you got."

"Gate card set!"

"Let's go my darling serpenoid." I said.

"Ah look little girly has a scary snake let's see you stand up to this. Go Subterra Mantris!"

"Back to subterra I see. That won't help you."

"Grrr! Ability card activate Slice cutter." Serpenoid dropped 50 Gs.

"Don't start gloating yet. I'm just gettin warmed up Gate card open! Serpenoid's character card." Serpenoid raises to 400Gs striking and defeating Mantris. "See I'm just gettin started."

"Bakugan Brawl Falconeer stand." Shuji growled.

"Well then let us make this fair Falconeer stand."

"Gate card open." Shuji said. The gate card raised his falconeer 30 Gs.

"Cool trick. Now it's my turn. Ability Card activate Dark Growth." My Falconeer raised 80Gs. My falconeer flew at his returning it to its ball. "Looks like it's 2 to 0. Gate card set. Give him hell Stinglash." Stinglash looked like a scorpion with a really creepy faced but I loved him all the same.

"How are you beating me. You're just as bad as your brother."

"Thanks I try."

"Bakugan Brawl. Saurus stand. Ability card activate Saurus glow!" Shuji yelled. Saurus raised to 400 Gs. Stinglash was at 330 Gs.

"Good but not good enough. Gate card open Fields of Lava!" Saurus raised to 420 Gs and Stinglash raised to 450 Gs. Stinglash struck saurus making me win the battle. The world returned to normal and Shuji was on his knees in shock.

"How, How did you beat me so easily?"

"If you can't take the heat stay out of the kitchen." I said as I turned around to head home. I knew something was wrong as soon as I walked into the house. I ran to Dan's room. Dan was on his bed but there was no sign of Drago anywhere. "Dan where's Drago?"


	4. Dan and Drago (plus one)

**I don't own Bakugan it belongs to ****TMS****Entertainment**** and Japan Vistec. I only own Ashley and Nightshade.**

"Normal Speech"

"_Thoughts"_

CHAPTER 4: Dan and Drago

"You're kidding you threw Drago in the river." Marucho said.

"You did WHAT!?" I asked horrified.

"Hmmm." Dan looked away from teh screen and from me.

"That would explain why you're in such a grumpy mood today." Julie said.

"What are you talking about I'm not grouchy. I'm glad I got rid of that know it all."

"Really I'm supposedly a 'know it all' you gonna get rid of me to?" I asked.

"But seriously Dan don't you think you should go back and try to find Drago. He's probably feeling lost and afraid down there in the bottom of the river."

"He has the fish for company. It takes sleeping with the fishes to a whole new level." I say to try and lighten the mood. I swear my emotions can give people whip lash.

"Lost and afraid." Dan said.

"Maybe you don't realise what you have till it's gone. Personally speaking though my bakugan Tigrerra and me are as close as close can be. You know." Runo buts in rubbing her bakugan against her cheek. Dan looks like he's having a flashback. He places his hands on teh desks rasisng himself up and says,

"Who cares about him anyway I know I don't."

"Don't say that."

"Dan come back."

"Ashley talk some sense into your bull-headed brother."

"I have nothing left to say to him. Let him do whatever he wants he does it anyway." I say. I cross my arms and walk out of his room tears in my eyes. Poor Drago if dan doesn't go looking for him tomorrow I will just to make sure he is okay. The next day Dan and I head to school.

"Moring guys." Dan says as he places his bag on the table. I do teh same and walk over to one of my friends Ryu who is on his laptop talking to one of the other guys about tatics.

"Hey Ryu."

"Hey Ashley. Oh sorry guys.. You see what I mean." He turns his laptop so the other guys can see what he's done.

"Yeah now I do."

"Incredible."

"That is actually really cool Ryu although if you fix this…." I go to show him what I'm talking about when Dan interupts me.

"Hey Ryu. I didn't know you were into bakugan."

"Oh you know. Yeah but I've never been in a full on battle before. I'm not really ready." He looks at me and I roll my eyes smiling. He has such low confidence in his strategies. Why I don't know they're really good.

"Ha not ready. What are you chicken?"

"Well I like to collect data and come up with various possible battle strategies. Look." Ryu lets Dan see his laptop.

"First scenario."

"Battle strategies. I figure the best strategy is to increase the power level of your team don't you think. Sis come on you agree with me."

"I actually agree with Ryu Dan you need to have more than just strength to beat everybody. Sure it works for those just starting out but get higher up they battles get harder. You need a strategy that can work."

"Yeah like Ashley said. There's more to it than that. If you're counter ability is set then it's possible to defeat even the strongest enemy with less power than him."

"What are you serious?"

"Bakugan is more than just strength it's also an elaborate tactical game. One must engage in battle while trying to outsmart the opponent by outsmarting and anticipating his actions." Ryu said.

"Yeah it's all about playing your cards right." I tell him.

"I gotta say Ryu's ideas are pretty amazing. I bet even you have a hard time battling him."

"Of course he will he has a hard enough time battling me." I whisper in Ryu's ear. He chuckles softly.

"What did you say! Oh right smart guy I'll battle you any time any place. You got that." Dan said. Everybody but me looks shocked. I sooo saw that coming.

"What?" Ryu asks. "But I didn't say…"

"Well maybe all your big fancy strategies aren't worth spit!" I jump off the desk ready to push Dan back as he starts walking towards the group. "Well maybe you just put your money where your mouth is or keep it shut." Ryu goes to move backward but trips he falls to the ground and his laptop falls to the ground just out of my reach.

"Hnnn. Oh no my computer!" Ryu and I go to his computer to check on it."

"I didn't mean to. It wasn't my fault." Dan ran out of the classroom after that."

"Geez Ashley how can you stand to have him as a brother."

"He's been having a really rough week lately and he isn't thinking clearly." I put my hand on Ryu's shoulder. "I need to go make sure he's okay. Call me later when you need help okay." I stand up and rush out the door to find Dan. I find him back at home laying on his bed.

"I can't seem to do anything rigth and it's all because of Drago! Poor Drago." "What am I saying I'm glad he's gone." He says turning towards the wall.

"You know Ryu was pretty crushed about what you did Dan." I tell him from the doorway. He tries to say something before I cut him off. "I know it wasn't what you meant to do but you need to at least go and apologize." I tell him as I sit on teh edge of his bed. He stays facing th wall. I sigh and get up heading towards my room. I sit and wait for the call from Ryu about his computer but he never called. I went to bed thinking that I'll talk to him tomorrow.

Dan and I were walking to school when I see Ryu across the street. I wave to him but he doesn't wave back so I nudge Dan and point to where he is.

"Oh Ryu did you manage to fix your computer. Look about yesterday I just…"

"Look let's battle right now!"

"What?" Dan and I said in unison. I was actually just as sutprised as him.

"After all I'm a nobody unless I battle isn't that right." Dan and I notice what on his arm and I gasp in shock oh no Ryu what have you done.

"You know what this is I see. I made a deal with your old buddy Masquerade and I'm about to keep my side of the bargain."

"Don't you see Masquerade is the enemy!"

"Dan is right Ryu he isn't a good guy." I try to tell him.

"He's not the enemy you're the enemy."

"Then let's battle!"

"Sounds good." Oh I can't watch. My brother and one of my friends I can't watch so I didn't.

"Bakugan field open!"

(I know you guys probably want me to type the battle but if I were doing this I wouldn't want to watch people I love fighting so I'm not sorry.)

"I think." Dan falls to his knees. "I understand. That was counter ability which makes the gate cards attribute energy useless. Ryu set a trap for me cause he knew what I would do. NO noo no." HE said as he pounded the ground with his fist.

"It was no big deal."

"Yay Ryu you won. Happy for you, but at what cost because right now my friendship with you is deteroirating so I hope beating my brother was good enough for you because you have no idea what I can do." I turn away from him and return my gaze to Dan."

"I...I couldn't do anything. I was toatally helpless to save them. I lost terrorclaw, I lost juggernoid, and robotallion. No noooooo!" He says as it starts to rain. It's to the point where I can't tell what's rain or my own tears. I help Dan up and we head home.

"Ah I'm such a jerk I didn't learn anything. In the battle with Riki Maru I thought I could win teh attack with just brute force. I was wrong I shouldn't have put Drago on the line like that. I was just brawling like it was some sort of game I didn't really care about my bakugan. I just cared about myself. Uh Drago. Drago!" Dan starts to run across the bridge towards the stairs that will take us down to teh river. I'm right behind him. I'm glad he's finally realised what he has been doing and now he gets Drago back. We made it to the bank of the river.

"dan you check that side I'll check this one yell when you find him." I start looking everywhere for Drago. I feel my hands clench around something round. I pull it out and notice it's a Darkus bakugan. I hold it in my hands and wonder how it got there. It suddenly pops open.

"Hello I am Nighshade." The bakugan says in a female voice. She kinda looks like Drago. Where he is red she is blacks and where he is yellow she is purple.

"Nice to meet you I'm Ashley. How did you wind up here?" I ask her.

"I don't know I was in my homeworld of Vestroia when suddenly a portal opened up and I was here."

"Well would you like to battle with me until we find a way to get you home?" I ask her.

"I think I shall." I place her in my pocket and turn to Dan and I hear him yell. I let out a breath of relief. He found Drago.

"Well Nigthshade I guess you get to meet another one of your kind now."

"Really?" she asks hopefull.

"Yep." I answer her smiling. I start to head back towards teh bank of the river.

"Oh ho right." Dan starts doing a happy dance. "That's awesome thank you so much." He miss steps and fall sinto the river." I make it to the shore and start laughing so hard my stomach starts hurting and I'm crying.

"Ash I found him."

"I can see that thanks for the laugh bro. It was great."

"I agree." Drago tells us.

"Oh wait I almost forgot. I found a bakugan in the river." I tell them as I reach into my pocket to get Nightshade. "See."

"Hello."

"Hey. Wow sis your own bakugan." Drago seems to be in shock he hasn't said a word.

"Nightshade?"

"Drago?"  
"You to know each other?" Dan asks.

"Yes she is my twin sister."

"Well that's ironic." I tell them.

"Yeah little bit." Dan answers.

"Well now you two get to see each other more often." I tell them

"Come on I have a rematch with RYu to get to."

"Yeah lets go."

**********************TIME SKIP*******************************

Dan and Ryu and a bunch of other kids from our school walking and talking about Ryu's battle with Dan.

"Ryu listen to me!" Dan yells

"Hey Dan. What's shakin?" One of the guys asks.

"The way you were battling is dangerous you shouldn't listen to Masquerade. He doesn't really care what happens to you." Dan warns him.

"Look Dan I.." Ryu is cut off by one of the other kids.

"What is with you dan you can't tell Ryu how to battle especially when he kicked your butt."

"That's not why I mean I was only trying to.."

"Ryu," I can hear reaper say from Ryu's shoulder, "you are the strongest."

"You're right. I am the strongest."

"Crush anyone who gets in your way."

"Yes I will crush anyone who thinks my strategies are anythng less than perfect."

"So he listens to an evil bakugan wanting to destroy all other bakugan but not his own friends. Geez i feel offended." I whisper to Nightshade.

"Agreed. Even though I barely know this new world I would feel the same way."

"We're watchin their battle aren't we?"

"Yes."

"And it sounds to me like that's exactly what you're tryin to tell me Danny boy."

"I am afraid there is no way we can avoid battling him." Drago says.

"Yeah. I'm gonna need you're help Drago we gotta try to bring Ryu back to his senses." I grab onto Dan's shoulder silently telling him I have his back. He looks at me and nods.

"Play time. Bakugan Field open."

"BAkugan Brawl. Bakugan Stand." Dan and Ryu say.

"Use caution!"

"Yeah I hear ya he's obviously setting up some kind of a trick up my sleeve as well." I smile Dan is finally learning.

"Waiting to see what happens good. Oh and while you're at it here. Gate card activate! (A.N. actually in teh show Ryu yells ability card activate so I was confused for a little bit.). Bakugan Brawl. Bakugan stand." His Mantris pops up. "ABility card activate MArionaett!" Mantris moves Dan's Garganoid to his Fear ripper. "Now gate card open."

"What!" _What is Ryu's plan _I think to myself.

"Fear ripper's power level increases to 400 Gs." Our Bakupods tell us.

"Oh no you don't ability card activate. Fire wall!"

"Fear ripper's power level decreases by 50 Gs." Dang it still not enough.

"OOh good one but not good enough." Fear ripper hits Garganoid sendinghim to th doom dimension.

"Ah."

"Daniel speak to me."

"Don't worry. I'm alright just trust me Drago alright."

"I trust you."

"Bakugan Brawl. Bakugan satnd."

"Mantris 290 Drago 340 Gs."

"Finally we get to meet your little pet Drago." I can hear Nightshade growl and I grind my teeth in anger. I'd like to introduce you to fear ripper. Bakugan Stand. Slash Zero activate.

"Fear ripper's power leve 400 Gs."

"Don't worry Drago gate card open. Intercept."

"Hang on what is he doing!?" Ryu asks. I smile to myself I can almost see Dan's plan forming in front of me.

"That otta keep those two from brawling."

"Daniel what is your strategy?" Drago asks."

"JUst watch." Dan and I say together.

"You have figured out his strategy?" Nightshade asks me. I nod.

"Bakugan battle. Bakugan stand. Ryu now it's your turn to be the puppet. Ability card activate MArionett! Fear ripper go to the same card as you're team mate Mantris."

"Huh wait that card is a mind ghost. Stop!" They both disappear with a boom.

"What happened?" Drago asks.

"I anticipated whar Ryu was going do. Instead of the Doom companion card he used last time he snuck in a mind ghost card ahead of time which takes out either any enemy or a friend."

"I see so he was going to sacrifice MAntris who he was finished with in order to to take one of his enemies with him and you used the card in reverse good thinking."

"He has those days." I say smiling.

"Well you see Bakugan is a strategic game you have to read the opponent and figure out his moves." I sit there open mouthed he just stole the words that I had been saying to him for years right out of my mouth. The cheeky little.

"I can't believe it he actually managed to double cross me. Bakugan Stand. Now go and use your strength to destroy Mantris. Well now that leaves us with one Bakugan each Dan. Let's battle."

"what now?"

"Now let's see his next move would probably be yes."  
"Dimension 4." Dan and I said together.

"Gate card set. Bakugan Brawl Bakugan stand.

"This time I'm taking you down.

"YOu think so? Gate card open right now."

"BAttling with power is that all you know. I figured as much. ABility card activate Dimension 4."

"That's not going to work Ryu." I sing song.

"Looks like you were wrong about me buddy boy. Even if you counter the gate card you can't counter my character card."

"Character card. Dimension 4 can counteract the attribute power but can't counteract this character card which raises you bakugan's power look out."

"Drago's power level doubled to 680 Gs."

"This can't be. "

"I can't ever forgive you for what you've done."

"Ability card activate. Boosted Dragon." Ryu falls to his knees after the field disappears.

"Guess I win."

"Dan beat Ryu."

"I lost and what makes it worse is I lost because my strategies were out witted."

"Hey. Uh don't take it to hard.

"Huh?"

"I had a heck of a time figuring you out ya know. So if it's okay I'd like to battle you again sometime."

"Really?"  
"It's an honor to go up against a battler like you. But next time let's have a fun battle without doom card okay?"

"Yeah sure. It'd be a total pleasure. Just for fun."

"Great." Ryu turns to me and gets a sas expression.

"Ash I.." I slap him in the shoulder that was for being such a jerk I say smiling.

"Friends again?" He asks.

I kneel down and hug him. "Yeah friends again." I look him straight in the eye, " DO that again and I will punch you."

"Agreed." Dan and I return home and he starts gushing on about how heh and Drago are partners again. I can't even tell them about Nightshade.

"I gotta tell ya Drago is the best."

We all say at once, "Yeah we get it already."

"Hey I'm serious I mean I'm ranked 160th now thanks to him. He's the best bakugan I could have." He starts kissing Drago.

"Uh stop it." Drago starts shaking his wings

"You should have seen him. It was awesome."

"Look we're all very happy to hear you and Drago are a team again but…" MArucho says.

"Dan when are you going to stop telling us about it." They all whine.

"Who's my best buddy. AH yeah."

"Daniel please stop this is not funny any longer. I do have a reputation to uphold and all your human friends are observing this along with my sister. I'm developing a rash."

Daniel!"

Nightshade and I look at the scene before us and burst out laughing. Oh today has ended great.

**Sorry I haven't updated in so long My family and i went out west for a week to visit my great grandma who is in the hospital and my brother always has teh computer so I don't know when I'll be able to ubdate again. - ShadowPhoenix34**


End file.
